Tease
by blxssxm
Summary: Menggoda Newt dipagi hari memang menyenangkan. [A MiNewt Drabble]


Pagi hari dikota London begitu terlihat cerah dan indah dengan sinar matahari yang membias masuk kedalam kamar disebuah rumah yang berukuran cukup besar untuk ditinggali dua orang itu sepertinya tidak cukup untuk mengusik dua orang laki-laki yang masih terhanyut dalam buaian alam bawah sadar mereka. Dengan posisi pria yang lebih besar terlentang bebas tanpa mengenakan pakaian apapun untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya dan pria dengan surai pirang yang menjadikan lengan besar itu sebagai bantalannya, tidur membelakangi pemuda bertubuh kekar itu. Tampak begitu larut dalam tidur mereka seakan-akan terlihat seperti orang yang begitu kelelahan.

Tidak, tidak. Mereka tidak habis melakukan _nya._ Mereka memang kelelahan setelah kemarin sibuk membersihkan rumah mereka yang baru disadari terlalu besar itu seharian. Itu merupakan kesempatan langka mengingat keduanya yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Namun saat dering alarm berbunyi, pria dengan surai pirang itu mengernyit tidak suka dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Berharap dengan itu bisa menghentikan suara yang berdering kencang diseluruh penjuru ruangan bernuansa putih dan hitam itu. Dirinya kemudian menggeram jengkel saat suara itu tidak kunjung berhenti sementara pemilik alarm tersebut tidak kunjung bangun untuk mematikan alarmnya.

"Goddammit, Minho, matikan alarm mu!"

Pria dengan aksen yang kental itu berbicara dengan suara serak yang khas orang yang baru bangun tidur. Semakin merasa kesal karena pria yang dipanggilnya Minho itu tidak terusik sama sekali.

Dengan rasa jengkel karena waktu tidurnya yang berharga itu terganggu, Newt bangkit dan mengambil ponsel hitam milik Minho dan mematikan alarmnya. Oh, dia tidak hanya mematikan alarmnya, tapi juga menonaktifkan ponsel tersebut sebelum kembali membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah sang suami. Berencana untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

Tapi setelah sepuluh menit kemudian berguling-guling diranjang mereka, Newt menyerah karena dirinya sudah terlanjur kehilangan gairahnya untuk kembali tidur. Melirik pada suaminya yang masih saja memejamkan matanya tanpa adanya pergerakkan yang berarti. _Is he dead or something,_ pikirnya.

"Menyerah untuk kembali tertidur, sayang?"

"Oh, kau sudah bangun rupanya. Kupikir kau mati karena tidak bergerak sama sekali."

"Astaga, Newton. Mulutmu!"

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kupikirkan saja."

Minho menghela nafasnya dalam sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya mencoba bersabar menghadapi istrinya yang memang berlidah tajam itu. Sementara Newt sendiri sudah terduduk diatas kasur dengan tangan yang terjulur keatas merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu pegal.

"Ya, aku tahu. Dan bagaimana aku tidak terbangun jika kau terus berguling kesana kemari membuat ranjang ini tidak berhenti bergoyang."

"Itu salahmu. Kau membuatku harus mematikan alarms sialan yang kau pasang pada handphone mu itu dan aku tidak bisa tidur lagi setelahnya."

"Memang itu tujuanku, mengganggu tidurmu."

Newt melemparkan tatapan membunuhnya yang tentu saja tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Minho. Astaga, bagaimana bisa dia menikahi laki-laki menyebalkan seperti suaminya itu. Oh, dia mulai menyesali pernikahannya dengan pria menyebalkan itu sekarang.

"Tidak, sayang. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah menyesali itu, sayang. Berhentilah menggerutu, kau terlihat menggemaskan."

"Diam atau kupatahkan rahangmu, shank."

Pemuda berwajah asia itu tertawa kala mendengar ancaman dari istrinya. Menggoda Newt dipagi hari memang menyenangkan. Karena kau bisa melihat rona samar diwajah pucat itu dengan jelas. Benar-benar cara memulai hari yang begitu sempurna.

"Baiklah, aku akan diam."

"Kau harus diam karena demi stew buatan frypan tubuhku benar-benar terasa sakit semua dan alarm sialanmu itu mengganggu tidurku lalu kau yang malah memperburuknya. Astaga, Min, aku ingin istirahat."

Namun, Minho malah tersenyum dan menarik tubuh kurus Newt kedalam rengkuhan hangatnya sesaat setelah pria itu menghentikan rengekannya. Yah, dia memang merasa bersalah karena telah mengganggu tidur istrinya yang kelelahan itu. Dia hanya tidak bisa menahannya, okay? Newt is way too adorable and he can't help it!

"Baiklah, baiklah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu tidur nyenyakmu, sayang. I just cant help it, okay? I'm sorry."

Pemuda berdarah inggris itu hanya terdiam namun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Minho yang terasa begitu hangat dikulitnya mengingat pria itu tidak menggunakan atasan. Sementara Minho hanya tersenyum kecil merasakan Newt yang semakin bergelung padanya. Diam-diam selalu menyukai bagaimana pria itu terasa begitu kecil dan pas didalam pelukannya.

Mendaratkan bibirnya diatas kening pria yang lebih kecil selama beberapa detik sebelum mengusakkan hidungnya pada rambut pirang milik Newt yang terasa begitu menakjubkan untuknya. Pemuda asia itu juga tidak lupa untuk menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung istrinya dengan lembut sambil terus menghirup aroma rambut miliknya.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuh– ah, tidak, aku tidak bisa membunuhmu. Aku akan pergi pada Thomas jika kau kembali mengganggu tidurku, Min. I swear."

"No. You wont and you'll never do that. I swear, Newt. I wont let you. Never."

Minho bisa merasakan Newt yang sedang tersenyum didadanya sekarang. Pria itu jelas tahu bahwa Newt tidak benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya. Tapi mendengar nama Thomas yang disebut, itu selalu membuat sifat posesifnya selalu bertambah. Dia tidak suka, tidak pernah suka jika istrinya itu berdekatan dengan Thomas yang notabene nya merupakan teman satu kampus mereka yang diam-diam memiliki perasaan pada istrinya.

"I know."

Newt mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang suami sebelum akhirnya menutup mata kala rasa kantuk kembali menyerangnya. Pelukan Minho memang selalu membuatnya mengantuk, omong-omong. Terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman.

Dan dengan itu suasana kembali hening dengan Minho yang terus membelai surai pirang istrinya dan juga Newt yang sudah hampir tenggelam dalam dunia mimpinya sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Uh, Newt, dimana morning kissku?"

"For god sake, Minho–"

Newt kembali menggeram jengkel akan ulah pria menyebalkan yang sialannya merupakan suami yang benar-benar dia cintai itu. Dan selanjutnya hanya terdengar teriakan pilu yang berasal dari Minho karena Newt yang menendang _kebanggaan_ miliknya dengan tidak tanggung-tanggung sedangkan sang empunya berjalan keluar dari kamar dengan wajah yang memerah karena kesal. Meninggalkan Minho yang masih berguling-guling sambil merintih kesakitan dengan tangan yang berada dibagian _kebanggaan_ nya. Menggoda Newt dipagi hari benar-benar pilihan yang salah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _end_


End file.
